


Le petit FAQ

by MsFlaffy, named_Juan



Series: jaywalkers/Беспечные пешеходы [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, FAQ, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: ЧАВО от автора - версия расширенная и дополненная. Все, что вы хотели знать о пешеходах (и кое-что из того, что не хотели), а любопытство - не порок.





	Le petit FAQ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jaywalkers FAQ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/392495) by Batman. 



  
(арт от @soodyo)  
≫ **Сколько всем лет? На каких они факультетах?**  
Я старалась брать за основу токийский университет: факультеты, предлагаемые программы и расписание! Конечно, кое-где я позволила себе авторские вольности, особенно в части студенческого жилья, но общая суть та же: 4 года обучения, первые два — общая программа, последние два — специализация.  
  
Первый курс:  
Цукишима Кей, 18 — экономика  
Ямагучи Тадаши, 18 — поведенческие науки  
Хитока Ячи, 18 — графический дизайн  
Кагеяма Тобио, 18 — спортивная стипендия (волейбол)  
Хината Шое, 18 — спортивная стипендия (волейбол)

Второй курс:  
Акааши Кейджи, 19 — промышленная архитектура  
Козуме Кенма, 19 — антропология  
Танака Рюноске, 19 — спортивная стипендия (волейбол)  
Нишиноя Юу, 19 — спортивная стипендия (волейбол)  
Энношита Чикара, 19 — режиссура

Третий курс:  
Куроо Тецуро, 20 — менеджмент  
Бокуто Котаро, 20 — фотография  
Сугавара Коуши, 20 — хореография  
Савамура Дайчи, 20 — менеджмент  
Ивайзуми Хаджиме, 20 — журналистика  
Ойкава Тоору, 20 — [прим. ред.: Нет, правда. Буквально никто не знает]  
Ушиджима Вакатоши, 20 — английская литература  
Азумане Асахи, 20 — маркетинг  
Шимизу Киеко, 20 — хореография  
Мичимия Юи, 20 — хореография

≫ **Кто редактирует Злобного обзорщика Ивайзуми? Платят ли тому за обзоры?**  
Редактор обзоров известен как  Парк для собак — тот, который «Не приближайтесь к Парку для собак». К сожалению, обзоры Ивайзуми обычно выдержаны в негативном ключе, поэтому дохода он не получает. Только опыт и благодарность (не говорите ему, ладно?).

≫ **Что-нибудь еще забавное про Цукишиму?**  
Об этом лучше спрашивать у Бокуто: ему выпала честь наблюдать поистине удивительное количество ситуаций, в которых Цукишима выставлял себя на посмешище… 

Ладно, вот вам анекдот из детства. Когда Цукки было три или около того, он, разозлившись, заперся в ванной, но забыл (или вообще не знал), как открыть замок. После четырех часов истеричных рыданий отцу пришлось прорываться внутрь через окно. Бабушка им это постоянно припоминала.

≫ **Как Акааши удается совмещать университет, хорошие оценки, диджейство, свидания с Бокуто — да еще и с таким блеском?**  
Акааши на самом деле мифическое существо, стоящее в одном ряду с Гекконом Тоору и Графом Дракулой. Он каким-то образом умудряется справляться со всем, что берет на себя, с помощью одной только чашки убийственного кофе в день. Никто не спрашивал, как ему это удается, потому что Энношита считает вопрос эквивалентным тому, как летает самолет. Такие вещи нельзя подвергать сомнению, магия перестает работать (Акааши, который больше всего любит точные науки и математику, считает это худшим, что о нем когда-либо говорили).

≫ **Что с Куроо?**  
Все сложно. С Куроо все сложно. Если вас это утешит, Цукки спрашивает себя, что с Куроо, раз по пять на дню.

≫ **Какой у Куроо любимый десерт?**  
Яблочный пирог

≫ **Под какую же песню танцевали крцк?**  
А какая песня звучит в вашем сердце? Вот под нее. Нет, правда, у каждого из нас есть Один Медляк, от которого становится одновременно лучше и хуже. Вот он тогда и звучал.

≫ **Что у Суги в гардеробе?**  
Рубашки пастельных цветов, большие шарфы, вещи, заставляющие усомниться в вашем существовании (длинные жакеты) и в его (мягкие кардиганы), и самые лучшие мокасины в кампусе.

≫ **Ваше отношение к бокуро?**  
Я почти уверена, что только Бокуто способен вызвать у Куроо тот самый смех сломанного тостера со сгибанием пополам, хватанием за живот и проч. Они встретились, когда им было десять, и выросли вместе. Нет ничего в этом огромном, огромном мире, что бы они не сделали друг для друга.

≫ **Как выглядит квартира Акааши?**  
Как лобби отеля, знаете? Вы там сидите — вроде не у себя в номере, но так светло, и хорошо, и пахнет божественно, и каждый раз вы думаете: если я просто буду сидеть здесь, мне не придется платить за номер… интересно, как они относятся к людям, которые сидят на их диванах по десять часов кряду? Вот так. У него есть маленький высокий столик для завтрака, два барных стула, напротив дивана — его личный микшер, и еще такая крутая лампа, которую все хотят, потому что можно регулировать яркость. Хотя в студенческую квартиру она не очень вписывается.

≫ **По шкале от одного до ядерной катастрофы - как прошло первое свидание бокуаки?**  
— Так какая музыка тебе нравится?

Котаро ЗНАЕТ, что знает кучу хорошей музыки. Отличные группы, убойные джемы, всякое серьезное. Он знает, что должен помнить что-нибудь помимо гребаной русской страницы ошибки. Сердцем он понимает, что есть другие источники музыки помимо гребаной русской страницы ошибки. Но в голове пустота, одна только гребаная. Русская. Страница. Ошибки.

— Ну знаешь, это немного… ну… знаешь, есть такая русская страница ошибки…

Пока длится пауза, Котаро успевает умереть раз этак двадцать семь. Он способен только смотреть, как Акааши, глядя в пространство, делает долгий, медленный глоток кофе.

— Между прочим, — говорит тот, — она украинская.

≫ **Сколько у Цукки пар конверсов?**  
Больше, чем должно бы, учитывая его ненависть к шоппингу. По логике, ему вовсе не обязательно примерять каждую пару, такое вот утешение. Помимо этой богатой коллекции, у него есть только зимние ботинки, которые он приобрел с большой неохотой, раз сорок прослушав свою голосовую почту.

≫ **Le petit...?**  
Le petit автор-негодяй.

≫ **Как выглядит страничка в блокноте Кенмы со списком «Бокуто Котаро как музейный экспонат»?**  


≫ **Встретит ли Ушиджима свою любовь?**  
В личной жизни Ушиджимы было несколько значимых событий; одно из последних — двое весьма заметных молодых людей с весьма заметными прическами очень громко спорили о том, кто поможет Ушиджиме нести его книги, а потом врезались в него на скорости примерно 190 км/ч. Все закончилось тем, что книги он забрал сам, откланялся и с достоинством покинул помещение.

≫ **Как выглядит адресная книга Бокуто? Знают ли его друзья, как записаны в контактах?**  
Кексик — Куроо  
Умебосик — Ушиджима  
Тык-пык-мыковка — Дайчи  
Изюминка — Суга  
Роки роуд \- Ивайзуми  
Ириска - Ойкава  
Кукусик-Бубусик — Цукки  
Свет моих очей — Акааши.

Все знают, кроме Акааши и Цукки. Уверена, что Цукки перешел бы к насилию, если бы узнал, так что все к лучшему. Акааши, может, и мифическое создание, но не всегда может устоять перед количеством розовой слюны, источаемой Бокуто.

≫ **Что, ради всего святого, произошло у Бокуто и Саеко?**  
Что только между ними не произошло. Бой в Крыму, все в дыму, а Куроо так ржал, что подавился и свалился.

≫ **Как сошлись Мичимия и Шимизу?**  
Они встретились в первый же день учебы и сразу подружились. Полгода спустя Мичимии понадобилось несколько зарядов выразительной жестикуляции со стороны Кисе и ударная доза храбрости, чтобы пробормотать «д-давай как-нибудь кофе выпьем» (кофе она пролила Шимизу на шарф, но это неважно). Они так влюблены. Так ВЛЮБЛЕНЫ.

≫ **Художник Аоне. Краска в волосах? Похож ли он сам на акварельный портрет?**  
Однозначно художник Аоне. Случается и краска в волосах, и смотрится это очень мило. Иногда он пересекается с Ячи Хитокой из Страны Компьютерного искусства и очень любит показывать ей акварельные открыточки, которые часто рисует. Она хранит их в полной безопасности маленькой обувной коробки.

≫ **Есть ли у кого-нибудь братья или сестры, помимо Цукишим и Танак?**  
У Хинаты есть Нацу, но на этом, пожалуй, и все. Хотя вся компания с околоэкономических друг другу как братья. Лучшая семья — та, которую сам выбрал.

≫ **Есть ли в этом мире Тендо и если да, как он проводит свою блистательную жизнь?**  
Тендо, скажу вам честно, отрывается в универе. Иногда подъебывает спортсменов, иногда делает вид, что серьезно занимается химией; легендарно устойчив к алкоголю и служит кумиром для всех своих друзей. А еще на прошлой неделе он наткнулся на одного милашку с кафедры английской литературы, но надо же было влезть этому придурку Терушиме, а в итоге Тендо не смог помочь милашке дотащить его книги. Событие недели, без шуток.

≫ **Геккон Тоору.**  
Геккон Тоору

≫ **У кого все зависают, а чьи квартиры никогда не видели даже лучшие друзья?**  
Основная база — квартира Дайчи и Суги. У них достаточно большая гостиная, заслуживающая этого названия, и вполне функциональная кухня с настоящей кукурузной мукой и всяким таким. Это офигенно. Суга заваривает чай в чайнике. Афтепати обычно перетекают к Бокуто, у которого не так просторно, но все же может поместиться прилично народа. У Ойкавы собираются перед выходами, во-первых, из-за обилия зеркал, а во-вторых, из-за всеобщего желания попросить у Геккона Тоору удачи на личном фронте. Не думаю, что к Куроо часто захаживают — включая его самого. Он ненавидит, когда день заканчивается и не остается другого выбора, кроме как идти домой. Все это знают и держат его при себе.

≫ **Лучший учебный совет от Цукки?**  
Самое частое — и худшее — что пессимистичные перфекционисты обычно делают: прокрастинация перед проектом. Они уже успели мысленно накрутить степень сложности до небес и теперь никак не могут решиться приступить. Просто откройте файл и начните работать. Это далеко не так сложно, как вы себе напридумывали.

≫ **Почему цикл так называется — «беспечные пешеходы»?**  
Простой ответ заключается в том, что заглавная тема цикла — песня [Jaywalking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCMdX13kLUc) от Eye candy из дорамы «Заткнись и играй!», я слушала ее, когда обдумывала историю в ноябре 2013-го.

Глубокомысленный, но липовый ответ состоит в том, что для меня переходить дорогу в неположенном месте — один из самых импульсивных поступков, когда человек ставит под угрозу свою жизнь и БЕСИТ кучу народа вокруг, а ему пофиг. Это одна из ценностей-слэш-пороков, которые я старалась вписать в историю.

А третий ответ вот: это история про то, как Цукки и Куроо встретились. Хотя не совсем. Хотя именно так.

≫ **Будут ли вместе Ямагучи и Ячи?**  
НЕСОМНЕННО И ОБЯЗАТЕЛЬНО. ОНИ УЖАСНО МИЛО, ЩЕНОЧКО-ЗАВОДИТЕЛЬНО, АСЕКСУАЛЬНО ВСЕМ ДОВОЛЬНЫ. НЕПРЕЛОЖНО СЧАСТЛИВЫ ДО ГРОБА.

≫ **Le petit...?**  
Le petit автор-все-еще-негодяй

≫ **КТО, черт подери, редактирует Злобного обзорщика Ивайзуми.**  
Редактор Ива-чана — Парк для собак. Тот, который «Не приближайтесь к Парку для собак». 

≫ **Обниматель Хината?**  
Доволен и счастлив, как всегда! Миру всегда нужны обнимашки; карьера процветает. В отличие от скутера, но Кагеяма и Бобби Пин КАТЕГОРИЧЕСКИ не виноваты, понятно?

≫ **Ойкава? Ивайзуми?**  
Они не смогли. Презервативы были рилаккумовские. Это отбросило их назад лет на пять в плане принятия ситуации, хотя в конце концов они со всем разобрались. Потребовалось вмешательство Ушиджимы. Представьте сами, как это было.

≫ **Ушиджима? Тендо?**  
Ушиджима вполне доволен собственным отсутствием интереса в романтических делах. Тендо это просекает после нескольких безуспешных попыток ухаживаний. Не расстроившись и не разочаровавшись, он берет факультатив по литературе и клянется стать Ушиджиме лучшим другом навечно. Все получается.

≫ **Геккон Тоору? Граф Дракула?**  
Им продолжают поклоняться; они бессмертны.

≫ **Какова была реакция Куроо, когда он увидел проект Бокуто?**  
Они до сих пор не знают, кто рыдал сильнее, но Куроо предпочитает думать, что Бокуто, а тот предпочитает вышучивать Куроо.

≫ **Как сложились их карьеры?**  
Цукки действительно пошел в актуарный риск-менеджмент, но также получил вторую специальность, экономиста, потому что жадинка и любит учиться, и теперь работает приглашенным лектором в университетах. Куроо пробивал себе дорогу в конгломерате, пока не вошел в число топ-менеджеров. Бокуто стал невыносимо эксцентричным модным фотографом, которого в индустрии равным образом обожают и ненавидят. Акааши — просто ужасающий и успешный инженер в компании, без которой страна, скорее всего, попросту развалилась бы.

Суга обучает танцам, Дайчи работает в компании, которая является конкурентом корпорации Куроо, и не затыкается на эту тему. Ямагучи дольше всех оставался студентом — десять лет после поступления в первый университет. Наконец он открыл собственную небольшую клинику, а Ячи и Го помогали ему с оформлением интерьеров. Кагеяма и Хината ушли в профессиональный спорт: что еще им было делать — учиться, что ли?

Ойкава зарабатывает больше любого из них, и это было бы прекрасно, если бы хоть кто-нибудь знал, ЧЕМ он зарабатывает.

≫ **Цукки удалось получить обратно свои наушники?**  
Неа! Цукки перешел на «капельки», а наушники в целости и сохранности лежали у Куроо в коробочке с бархатным покрытием, в нижнем ящике рабочего стола — сначала в его скромной обители в кампусе, потом в каждой из постепенно увеличивавшихся квартир, куда они с Цукки переезжали.

≫ **Бро, они ЧТО?**  
КОНЕЧНО, ОНИ СЪЕХАЛИСЬ. На втором курсе Цукки и, соответственно, на последнем — Куроо. Сперва это напоминало лучезарный пиздец, что, конечно, поразительно: все думали, они уже вдоль и поперек изучили привычки друг друга, но не тут-то было. Куроо использует штук тридцать разных средств для укладки волос, и единственный несчастный флакон Цукки с шампунем для защиты окрашенных волос вечно среди них терялся — к большому разочарованию самого Цукки. А у Цукки была жуткая привычка устраивать ночной перекус, которую Куроо воспринимал как личное оскорбление, ибо сам придерживался чуть ли не военной дисциплины в будние дни, чтобы в выходные выпить столько отверток, сколько весит сам. Еще оба поначалу не могли спать рядом с кем-то. Но со временем они с этим справились, справились со всем вообще, потому что чудовищно влюблены и жить друг без друга не могут (любовь-до-гроба-дураки-оба).  
.  
≫ **к,, ур о цу кк ки ,,**  
Прекрасно вас понимаю. Что вы хотите знать? Спрашивайте! Я знаю об их жизни абсолютно все.

Итак, они начали жить вместе еще в университете, в бакалавриате. Куроо выпустился с магистерской степенью в менеджменте, и компании открыли на него охоту прежде, чем он успел отправить хоть одно резюме. Цукки выпала возможность год отучиться по специальности за границей, но он долго сомневался, потому что слишком привязан ко всем и вся и не хотел уезжать, когда, казалось, только-только все стало налаживаться. Это привело к самой долгой и худшей ссоре с Куроо — с ёрничаньем, криками, сарказмом: всем, за что им потом было ужасно стыдно, — в которой Куроо одержал верх. Вернувшись в Японию, Цукки поблагодарил Куроо за то, что тот заставил его согласиться и расти над собой, а потом крепко-крепко обнял и пообещал себе, что никогда не забудет этого урока. 

Когда Цукки навсегда уезжал из дома родителей, они с Акитеру целую ночь просидели на противоположных концах дивана — смотрели фильм, который любили в детстве. Где-то на середине Акитеру наклонился и спрятал лицо в ладонях, а Цукки сидел тихо-тихо, продолжая глядеть на экран. Они ни разу в жизни не ссорились из-за глупостей и никогда не поссорятся по серьезным поводам.

Куроо сделал предложение, когда ему было двадцать семь, а Цукки двадцать пять. Он сказал: «Я так сильно люблю тебя, что это изменило мою жизнь. И отныне я хочу постоянно напоминать тебе об этом. Согласен?», а Цукки так старался снова начать дышать, что даже забыл сказать «да». Собственно, на это ему и не преминул указать Куроо, когда Цукки возмущенно простонал: «Почему ты вообще все еще на полу? Вставай!» Осторожно, Цукки, так ты никогда не защитишь докторскую.

Перед этим Куроо кое-как вытащил на разговор Акитеру, чтобы попросить у него руки Цукки, и начал объяснять, как ждал этого повышения, так что когда он его получит… Акитеру мягко прервал его: «Куроо, лично я был не против еще шесть лет назад». Так что наконец получив то самое повышение, Куроо сразу позвонил Акааши, ведь они на одной волне в том, что касается одежды и стиля, а Бокуто был страааашно обижен — ему не доверили даже кольца выбирать. 

Свадьба прошла феерично. Бокуто принес видео с _bubble butt_ и включил его, когда произносил свой шаферский тост, Куроо _выплакал_ все глаза, Цукки смеялся, на тарелочке перед бог-знает-скольки-слойным тортом скромно лежал малиновый маффин. Плакал даже _Акааши_. 

Боже, они любят друг друга. Куроо, крутейший молодой управляющий директор, печет для Цукки печенье в виде динозавров на их общей высокотехнологичной кухне и бахвалится супругом на модных бизнес-вечеринках. Тот зовет его Тецу и помогает дойти до машины, когда Куроо, играя в покер с ребятами, засыпает на диване. Они счастливы как никто, потому что их счастье заслужено. 

≫ **Когда был их первый раз?**  
Время года: зима. Конечно, когда Цукки уже на втором курсе, то есть через полтора года после знакомства.

Саундтрек: «Tristana» Nils Frahm (на [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/nils_frahm/tristana))

Кто сверху: Куроо. Но они частенько меняются. И в частности, что касается той истории, когда Цукки год учился в магистратуре за границей: воссоединение было весьма драматичным, и Цукки в тот раз точно был сверху.

≫ **Кто выбирает Цукки одежду? Удалось ли Куроо как-то повлиять на его вкус?**  
Конечно, по магазинам ходит Куроо — вместо Цукки или вместе с ним, что обычно превращается в катастрофу. Когда Куроо просил у Акитеру руки Цукки, тот сказал: «А теперь попробуй заставить его купить костюм. Удачи». 

Забавно, кстати, как я начала шипперить куроцуки: в мой день рождения в 2015 я стала кому-то рассказывать свой фанон о том, как Цукки, которому в тот момент было уже около двадцати пяти, едет в город и покупает Куроо браслет. Когда я села записывать этот фанон, то просто влюбилась в пейринг, и — в тот момент я еще не знала — это было будущее Куроо и Цукки из пешеходов. Так что прежде, чем появился сюжет пешеходов, я уже точно знала, что в будущем они будут вместе.

≫ **Если бы ты писала еще одну главу с фокалом Куроо, о чем бы она была?**  
Эта глава рассказывала бы, наверное, о событиях год — или даже несколько лет — спустя. Думаю, это был бы процесс подготовки Куроо к тому, чтобы сделать Цукки предложение.

≫ **бо .. о к ку а ка ? ?**  
Бокуто — один из тех гениальных фотографов, которые внезапно становятся успешными, потому что их талант наконец заметили. Проблема в том, что сам он о своей успешности и не догадывался. Однажды он принес домой два хэппи мила и такой: «Кейджи, Кейджи, меня пригласили отснять фотосессию для этого журнала!» Акааши его хвалит, улыбается, делает глоток фанты и говорит: «Очень хорошо. А что за журнал?» 

« _L’Officiel_!» 

Акааши поперхнулся фантой.

Впрочем, там не только радуга и пони: у Бокуто репутация очень темпераментного фотографа, и это истинная правда. Поэтому ему наняли персонального помощника, ту девушку с убийственным взглядом и высоким хвостом. Ей все закидоны Бокуто до одного места. Бокуто и не думал, что встретит еще кого-то хоть вполовину такого же ужасного, как Акааши, но судьба продолжает подбрасывать сюрпризы. А еще Бокуто приходится иметь дело с целыми вагонами не менее темпераментных моделей, на которых он жалуется, когда залезает в постель, надевает очки для чтения и пристраивает ноутбук на коленях, дожидаясь, пока Акааши присоединится к нему и выслушает.

Бокуто все еще носит поло, но теперь еще и очки. Он взрослый, собранный и такой же невыносимый, как раньше. Из них двоих Акааши с его чертежами и белыми крахмальными рубашками выглядит более внушительно, но никто из коллег Бокуто не хочет верить, что его муза — промышленный архитектор. Хотя без проблем верят, что Бокуто познакомился со своим музом, отсняв больше тысячи его фотографий. Тысячу триста семнадцать, если быть точными. Вот в это легко поверить.

Ни одна из фотографий Акааши, сделанных Бокуто, никогда не была опубликована, хотя все очень хотели их видеть. Бокуто публично называет Акааши любовью всей своей жизни, но никому не дает его сфотографировать. У Бокуто крутой характер, он ревниво оберегает Акааши, у него VIP-доступ во все самые дорогие клубы города, все в глиттере и гламуре, но он все еще заикается, если порой Акааши скажет что-то резкое. Акааши тогда тихонько улыбается типа «да, все еще могу».

Основное правило: раз в месяц выбираться с Куроо и Цукки в загородный дом. Основное правило: раз в месяц встречаться всей компанией. Они успешные, но с причудами, дурашливые, но амбициозные, они живут эту жизнь на полную катушку — и это основное правило.

≫ **ОНИ СЧАСТЛИВЫ?**  
ДА, ОНИ ВСЕ СЧАСТЛИВЫ. Первыми поженились Дайчи и Суга, следом — Куроо и Цукки. Бокуто и Акааши долгое время вообще не забивали себе этим голову, потом вдруг опомнились, потому что зацепились за идею обручальных колец. Кенма занимается наукой, Ивайзуми — журналистикой, Ячи — дизайном. 

Шимизу по-прежнему прекрасна, Мичимия по-прежнему по уши влюблена. У Асахи с Нишиноей никогда не было ничего, кроме того единственного танца на новый год у Суги, но Нишиноя всегда готов прибить любого, кто расстроит Асахи. Химуро и Изуки, впрочем, пришлось пережить пару экзистенциальных кризисов, когда «Гранродео» распалась и они решили работать в разных музыкальных направлениях. Но потом вдруг поняли: то, что они больше не играют вместе, вовсе не означает, что не могут. Го и Танака остаются самой милой парой везде, куда бы ни пошли. В конце концов они сделали себе парные татуировки, потому что никто не сообщил им, что это перебор милоты. Саеко однажды привела офигенную русскую подружку, а на голову Бокуто обрушился еще один кувшин, потому что он имел несчастье спросить, не желает ли упомянутая русская подружка прийти к нему на фотосессию (это был холодный чай — прогресс, по мнению Бокуто).

Они все счастливы. Друзья навсегда остаются друзьями, стоит лишь протянуть руку; мир прекрасен — стоит лишь протянуть руку. Эти ребята всегда готовы протянуть руку. Куроо и Цукки всегда готовы протянуть руку.

≫ **СПАСИБО, Я ВСЕ**.  
СПАСИБО, ЭТО _Я_ ВСЕ.  
________________________________________  
ВОТ И ВСЕ, ДОРОГИЕ. Я всегда готова ответить на вопросы про пешеходов: о фанонах, вбоквелах или же о том, что не попало в кадр, — как они писались, например. Как я уже говорила: хотя я закончила рассказывать эту историю, их мир не перестал вращаться! Он будет существовать всегда, и вы можете навестить его в любое время.

Спасибо, что оставались с нашими мальчиками и со мной — по мере моего продвижения вперед! 2016 научил меня кое-чему в плане писательства, и в 2017 я хочу продемонстрировать свои навыки, так что надеюсь снова увидеться с вами как с читателями.

Еще раз спасибо! Увидимся!


End file.
